If only you knew
by ProdigyDragon
Summary: In a dystopian dream, created in Sasuke's mind, Sasuke is thrown into the body of a young ninja, forced to live side by side an out-of-body him. Upon meeting the other-Uchiha's, he meets the shady 'Itachi', his brother. Soon he becomes uncontrolably in love, but struggles to come to grips. Is it wrong? Is it right?
1. Chapter 1

p style="direction: ltr;"Sasuke lay. Alone as always, the grey walls accompanied him in his solitude. His black hair softly spread itself on the floor as closed his eyes. Darkness. He felt himself falling. Falling swiftly into his own darkness. He didn't flinch. Instead he welcomed the darkness, accepting the cold and final embrace of death. But inside he was scared. /p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Sasuke awoke. He jolted upright and rested his head in the palm of his hands. He rubbed his eyes furiously before standing up and pacing the room. The wood floor was cold with the morning breeze that drifted from an open window. He walked to the kitchen where, on the counter, sat a bowl of noodles with a card next to it that read " Dear Sasuke, thanks for being you! ". Sasuke stared at it, perplexed by the strange gesture before picking it up at finishing it off. He guessed it was a joke from Naruto by the purely food based nature. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"He continued his morning as usual by getting dressed followed by a small period of training. Creek. Something was there, in his house. Sasuke reached his pocket to draw his weapon and crept slowly and silently to the hall. He placed a firm grip on a shuriken and continued to survey the area. There! In the kitchen stood a tall black haired woman wearing the Uchiha clan badge. Sasuke began to be filled with rage! How dare they impersonate his clan! He readied his aim, preparing to strike when suddenly the woman turned around and looked at him. Her face was pale and her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark hazel. Sasukes face dropped. He began to tremble and shudder. His vision went blurry and he felt numb everywhere. His mum. Darkness. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Sasuke awoke with a damn towel on his forehead. Above him stood the woman from before, his mum, and too the right leaned a perculiar looking boy almost identical to himself, save a scar that stretched form his right eye to the lower left corned of his mouth. " You look really Ill! " the boy exclaimed as he chuckled. " This isn't real, sasuke, you're dreamin' " Sasuke murmured as he shook his head. " You gave me a shock there, Sasuke! " said the woman as she smiled. I'll have to tell you're sensei and have him pick you up if you're ill! " she beamed. " Oh no, please mum, can't sasuke stay a bit longer, or Brother Itachi can take him round! " the boy whined as he twirled a string of hair. " Daichi Uchiha! We can't have your poor ill friend collapsing on the floor, he needs attention! ". Sasuke wanted to scream. His head burned and he felt sick. He gulped and lent over the side on the bed. Just then, a familiar face peered round the corner. It was Itachi. Sasuke felt more ill than ever now, his stomach jumped as he saw the faces he lost. He tried to tell himself that this was all a dream, but the realism of his family scared him. " Looks like you'll be going home, Sasuke! " he laughed as he walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. Sasuke peered up at Itachi as his body felt weak and limp. Suddenly, two warm arms griped him and slung his lifeless body over a shoulder. Itachi carried him with ease as he left the house. The little boy waved politely as he said goodbye before the woman shoed him inside again. Sasuke tried to wave back but fell back into Itachis warm embrace. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Itachi's hair felt soft against sasukes skin as he rested against his back. The way home felt like forever. The memories as the previous events replayed in his mind endlessly as the same feeling of sickness returned. Itachi shifted sasuke into a cradle carry as he smiled sweetly. " you really are ill! " he said as sasuke rolled into Itachis arms. They were finally here. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Sasukes home was nearly empty. There was no sign of any one else around. Itachi left sasuke to rest of a chair as he filled a bath for him. Sasuke fell into the chair and tried to set his mind straight. They couldn't be real he told himself repeatedly as steam filled the room. Itachi returned his sleeves rolled up and a smile plastered on his face. He picked up sasuke and walked him through to the bathroom. There, itachi carefully undressed him. Gently he picked him up and aided him into the bath. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Sasuke felt his warm hands as he caressed him gently. He stared up at him with eyes filled with tears and sadness as his heart renched In his chest. Itachi smiled down at him with eyes of warmth. Sasuke fell back into the water as blackness filled his vision like ink on a blank page. p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"Itachi panicked. He reached for sasuke, pulling him out of the water and breathing life back into him. Sasuke didn't respond at all. Itachi began to sweat. He rushed him towards the nearest bed. He threw sasuke onto the mattress, pumping on his chest and checking his pulse, scared that he'd lost him... Forever.p  
>p style="direction: ltr;"sasuke awoke. Itachis head rested on his stomach. Sasuke sat up as itachi rolled his head off and sighed with relief. He stroked sasukes head as his heart slowed. Sasuke stared into Itachis kind eyes, tears fillings his. Itachi ran a finger along his eyelids and picked up the falling tears. He shook his head and lent over him. " you don't have to waste your tears on me " his whispered. Sasuke was overwhelmed. Itachi lingered over sasukes body, his breath warm and soothing. He smiled as he stroked his face, his fingers trailing down to his lips. He shifted his face to be eye to eye with sasuke and stared into his bleak eyes. Kiss. It was over almost instantly. Sasuke jolted up in surprise as Itachis lips left his. " You didn't like it? " itachi questioned as sasuke sat shocked, his back against the wall. Itachi smiled seductively. Sasuke didn't know why but he yearned for the taste of itachi again. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't control himself. He threw his arms around Itachis kneck and pulled him towards his chest. Sasuke lent back as itachi began to nibble on his ear. Sasuke breathed heavily as itachi ran his smooth tongue round sasukes face. Sasuke began to pant as itachi ran a finger down his stomach. Sasuke watched as itachi trailed his tongue down his body to his stomach. Itachi raised his head and stared longingly into sasukes eyes. Itachi returned to the smooth landscape of the young boys skin and cotinued to beautiful journey. Suddenly he found sasukes member. It was beginning to harden but itachi was still not satisfied. He kissed to large rod, curling his long tongue around the skyscraper. Sasuke moaned with pleasure as itachi swallowed the thick cream. Itachis mouth was filled with sasukes pleasure as sasuke begined to sweat.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Itachi and sasuke's lip joined and their toughies intertwined, forming an U breakable bond between both. Sasukes fingers began to gently caress Itachis bare thighs slowly snaking his way to his 'length'. He tugged at the folds of skin like a curious child as Itachi moaned in pleasure. Both moaned in a chorus, their voices joining and harmonising in song. Itachi pulled away, shaking his head, his eyes closed. Sasuke stopped. He had no clue what was planned for him as Itachi walked through the door. Sasuke threw head back on the pillow. His mind was distiller by the shattering thoughts of the crimes he had committed. He had lay with a man, his brother, at the tender age of fifteen. It was unheard of. The love he felt now had intruded his mind and plagued his views of wrong and right. He was shaken. Sickened at the thought of it all. But Itachi came back and again his mind wandered.

In his hand was a large container of a white substance and a long rubber pole. "You're so tender... So... Merciless. I have to prepare you, don't I? But I'll be much bigger than this, you'll see!" The boy buzzed with joy as he closed in on a sasuke, frozen in his place. "You know, it's odd. I always thought you'd be more assertive, but your just like a little doll. _My_ little doll, and I am to do what ever I please with you, you here?" Itachi began grabbing long stops of fabric from the draws beside them. He turned Sasuke over and began tying his arms to the four bed posts. When he was done he fastened a blindfold over his brothers eyes and began masaging the thick white cream into his beautifully pale, smooth ass. That was it. Sasuke felt pain merge into pleasure as the thick rubber pole penetrated him, piercing him, wounding him, but sensitively touching his g spot.


End file.
